Fictober -Dramione
by Malger934
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto Fictober del grupo en Facebook "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos", quise intentarlo, así que igualmente son mis primeras historias publicadas, espero les gusteen
1. Manzanas

\- Es su culpa, si no fuera por ustedes no estaríamos aquí - exclamó Hermione -

Los habían castigado por buscar un poco de Felix Felicis para ganar el próximo partido contra Ravenclaw, ya que el último lo habían perdido y necesitaban un poco de suerte para llevarse la victoria, el profesor Slughorn los encontró urgando en el salón de pociones, les ofreció un trato a cambio de no decirle a la Directora Minerva y los puso a ordenar el despacho de pociones de manera muggle.

\- Si, si, como tú digas, de todas maneras no es como si tuvieras algo más importante que hacer - respondió Ron

\- En realidad si tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, Ron -

\- ¡Chicos!, dejen la discusión para más tarde y empecemos a ordenar esto, pronto será la hora de la cena - Les gritó Harry, ambos dejaron de pelear y empezaron a ordenar el despacho.

Hermione tomó los envases de la poción Amortentia para guardarlos en el armario, el despacho en verdad necesitaba una limpieza, habían cosas en el suelo, las horas con primer año eran desastrosas, iba evitando no pisar nada y caerse que no se dio cuenta de un escritorio frente a ella y chocó con él, el choqué provocó que derramara un poco de poción sobre el escritorio – Genial, estoy tratando de limpiar y lo único que hago es ensuciar más - buscó un trapo para limpiar, un aroma a manzanas inundó sus fosas nasales al acercarse de nuevo al escritorio, mmm…manzanas, ¿de dónde es ese delicioso aroma?, ¿Manzanas, desde cuando a ella le gustaba el aroma a manzana?, el aroma era tan profundo que hasta podría saber que se trataba especialmente de manzanas verdes, se levantó rápidamente, limpió y guardó lo más rápido posible, salió del despacho y esperó a Harry y Ron, mientras los esperaba su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas intentando descifrar porqué había sentido ese olor, si nadie le gustaba…

Cuando salieron se dirigieron al Gran comedor, se sentaron en su respectiva mesa, Hermione seguía pensativa respecto a lo sucedido en el aula de pociones, luego de elegir su cena sintió una sensación extraña que la hizo voltear hacia la puerta.

Y ahí estaba él… entrando como si nada, como si fuera el dueño de esa sala, con su uniforme perfecto y su peinado cabello platinado, dándole una pequeña mordida a una manzana verde… manzana verde…


	2. Cicatriz

Aún dolía, el dolor de la cicatriz en su antebrazo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, sin embargo debía soportarlo, no quería arruinar ese día haciendo que Hermione se preocupara por él, era la fiesta del primer cumpleaños de los gemelos Rose y Scorpius Malfoy. Hace ya una semana que había empezado el dolor, recordándole que en unos pocos días se cumplirían 4 años desde que el querido Harry Potter venciera al Señor tenebroso y así terminara con el sufrimiento de la segunda guerra mágica.

El sufrimiento para otros había terminado, muchos tuvieron que aprender a vivir con el después de haber perdido a sus seres queridos y algunos como él encontraron alguien que los sacara de ahí, pero al costo de recordar cada año el bando en donde había peleado aunque no fuera por su propia elección.

― Draco, es hora de sacar el pastel, los invitados ya están a la espera — escuchó que le decía su esposa del otro lado de la puerta del baño, se había escondido ahí en el momento en que ya no pudo soportarlo — Claro, en un momento estaré ahí — le respondió. 

_Ya pasará, solo 3 días más, solo 3 días más _se repitió a sí mismo, sabía que no había sido buena idea ocultárselo a ella, pero era una parte de él que simplemente no podía dejar salir, el primer año creyó que era algo normal y un poco obvio, además, temía que ella lo dejase, apenas habían iniciado su relación, el segundo año estaba próximo a casarse y lo trató de disimular enfocándose en los preparativo de la boda y luna de miel, el tercer año también pudo encontrar fuerzas con qué enfrentarlo, su felicidad por el nacimiento de sus gemelos ayudó contra su dolor, el resto del año simplemente decidió olvidarse de ello, pero este cuarto año simplemente ya no podía soportarlo, necesitaba de su apoyo, ya que por lo que había deducido así sería de ahora en adelante.

Hermione salió de la casa dirigiéndose al patio en busca de sus pequeños hijos, preguntándose en qué momento él se decidiría a contarle el dolor en su cicatriz.


	3. Tatuajes

— Wow, dicen que lo hacen con unos palitos muy filosos y brillantes — Dijo Blaise mientras leía el quisquilloso, a la misma vez que tomaba un pedazo de huevo con su tenedor.

Pansy tomó la revista de sus manos y empezó a leer el artículo, después de tomar un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza dijo — Mmm si, se llaman agujas, Blaise, te hacen unas figuras de colores en la piel y... —

— A ver — dijo Theo tomando el quisquilloso entre sus manos — Bueno, esas figuras de colores se llaman tatuajes, Pansy, y según esto dicen que son permanentes, wow, en verdad se ven geniales — dijo viendo las demás imágenes en el artículo — Aunque debe doler, ¿no creen? —

— ¿Permanentes? — Draco habló finalmente después de haber estado prestando atención — No me confiaría de ello, luego te pedirán servirle a un mago fuera de sus cabales - señaló su antebrazo y rodó los ojos. — Bueno, si tanto te molesta tener ese recuerdito, hazte uno nuevo encima de ese — le respondió Pansy

— ¿Tú crees que se podrá? — aún no estaba totalmente decidido, además en ese artículo mostraban unas filosas y gruesas agujas.

— Bueno, solo queda intentarlo, ¿no? — dijo Pansy encogiendo sus hombros — Blaise, ¿en donde está ese lugar?

— Es un nuevo local en Hosgmeade, abren hasta después del almuerzo, buena suerte Draco — dijo terminando de desayunar

— ¿Buena suerte?, ¿acaso solo yo me haré uno?

— Claro, o te da miedo, eh, solo son unas agujas que pintarán tu piel, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

— ¿Por qué no te haces uno tú también, Blaise?, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte — dijo Pansy guiñándole un ojo.

Theo empezó a reír y le dio un palmada en el hombro — Oh, vamos, no pongas esa cara — Blaise tenía una cara de susto al solo pensar en ese misterioso artefacto que dejaría pintura en su piel.

Pansy tomó el quisquilloso y llamó la atención de los tres chicos — Bien, si Theo y yo nos hacemos un tatuaje ustedes también tendrán que hacerse uno — sonrió con satisfacción

— Alto, ¿qué?, Pansy yo no... — ahora la risa de Theo se volvió nerviosa

— ¿Acaso tú también le tienes miedo a un par de agujas gruesas?, wao, si — terminó de dar su último bocado — me lo esperaba.

— ¿¡MIEDO!? — gritaron los tres al unísono luego de haber procesado la información

Draco se separó de la mesa y le dio un fuerte golpe — ¡Después de haber sobrevivido a esa estúpida guerra nada le da miedo a Draco Malfoy! — se levantó de la mesa — ¡Los espero afuera ahora mismo! — gritó mientras salía del Gran Comedor.

Blaise también se levantó y al igual que Draco se dirigió a la puerta — ¡Blaise Zabini no le teme a nada, y menos a unas tontas agujas! — luego le siguió Theo — ¡El valiente Theodore Nott aprueba esto!

— ¡Oigan!, ¡recuerden que abren hasta después del almuerzo! — les gritó Pansy desde la mesa del comedor, viendo a todos murmurando por el pequeño escándalo que habías hecho sus amigos.

_Já, miedosos._

— Oye, chica — Pansy levantó la vista de su revista — ¿Si? — respondió al tatuador — tú amigo está pálido —

— Oh, no te preocupes, siempre está así — dijo sonriendo.

— No, me refiero a que no reacciona, bueno, ninguno reacciona —

— ¿¡QUÉ?! — al parecer los _no miedosos_ chicos se habían desmayado por el dolor de las filosas agujas.


	4. LibroBiblioteca

Libro/Biblioteca

La clase de Historia fue un poco tediosa, el profesor Binns había hablado sin parar en las dos horas que tenían en el día, y no ayudaba mucho el que fueran las dos primeras horas del día, tanto así que Hermione, que siempre estaba atenta a la clase, se estaba quedando dormida.

Se despertó de un fuerte golpe en su mesa. — Hermione, despierta — escuchó que habló Ron — Es hora de irnos, la clase ya terminó — recogió sus cosas y salió junto con él — ¿Dónde está Harry? — preguntó al ver que no se encontraba fuera del salón.

— Oh, se adelantó a la biblioteca, tenemos que hacer el ensayo de historia, y debemos tener los mejores libros, ¿no? — Hermione le sonrió por respuesta, _al menos algo habían aprendido en tantos años amistad._

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca, la cual estaba llena de estudiantes, al fondo vieron a Harry sentado en una mesa con un par de libros sobre ella, fueron hacía él y tomaron sus asientos.

Hermione empezó a hojear cada uno de los libros, parte de su tarde se basó en hacer resúmenes y ayudar a Harry y Ron, sin contar un par de regaños hacia ellos por cualquier plática de distracción. Antes de terminar por fin su ensayo le dio una última revisión, sentía que le faltaba un poco más de información, pero necesitaba buscar otro libro por sí misma.

Se levantó en busca de un libro en los estantes del fondo, encontró rápido lo que buscaba, en cuanto tomó el libro algo le impidió sacarlo del estante, una mano lo sostenía también del otro extremo.

— Granger — escuchó.

— Malfoy — respondió al reconocer su voz.

— Lo tomé primero, así que puedes esperar hasta que termine — intentó tomar de nuevo el libro.

— No lo creo — dijo impidiendo que lo tomara — y lo necesito más que tú.

Ambos lo tomaron con las dos manos y empezaron a forcejear con el libro en ambos extremos, para este momento el estante se estaba balanceando con la posibilidad de caer sobre uno de ellos.

— ¡Chicos! — Madame Prince los había visto pelear por el libro — ¿¡Qué creen están haciendo?! Hay suficientes libros para ambos, además, estoy por cerrar la biblioteca. Así que decidance, lo toma uno o lo comparten lo dos.

En cuanto escucharon lo último, ambos soltaron rápidamente el libro.

_¿Compartir el libro con el hurón?, ni de broma, pensó Hermione._ Al siguiente día antes de empezar las clases regresaría por el libro, así nadie lo tomaría.

_¿Compartir el libro con el ratón de biblioteca?, ni en sus sueños, pensó Draco._ En la mañana del siguiente día regresaría por el, necesitaba una buena nota en ese ensayo y nadie le quitaría el libro.


	5. Muñeca (de la mano)

Muñeca (de la mano)

Draco se despertó de un profundo sueño, salió de su habitación. Theo aún seguía durmiendo, Blaise y Pansy se encontraban ya despiertos en el sillón, habían ido temprano al Gran Comedor por un poco de comida. Draco fue hacia ellos y tomó el desayuno, era sábado, así que no habría ninguna prisa para alistarse, pero sentía que algo se le olvidaba.

Rápidamente se levantó del sillón.

— ¡Es hoy! — dijo alterado.

— ¿El qué es hoy? — preguntó Pansy.

— ¡Nuestro aniversario! — _no puede ser, no puede ser_ repetía en su cabeza — ¡Olvidé mi primer aniversario con Hermione! ¡Y olvidé comprarle un regalo durante la semana!

— Oh, eso no es buena señal — dijo Blaise intercambiando miradas con Pansy.

— Puedes regalarle una pulsera, sería un buen detalle.

— ¿Tú qué piensas, Pansy? — su amiga debería saber de estas cosas.

— No lo sé, Draco. La pocas relaciones que he tenido no han durado más de un mes. Ninguno es digno. — respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— Mmm, así que en este caso Weasley es el elegido, eh — en respuesta a esto recibió un golpe en el brazo por parte de su amiga.

— Déjate de tonterías. Y concentrate en qué harás para no salir herido de esto.

Draco salió corriendo de la Sala de Slytherin, y fue directo al Callejón Diagon, ahí debería haber mejores opciones de regalos.

Intentó complarle un vestido, pero pensó que era demasiado para ser su primer mes, un libro era la mejor opción ¿y si le compraba uno que ella ya tenía?

¿Chocolates?, ¿Flores?, ¿Un anillo?, no, un anillo no, parecería más una propuesta de matrimonio y aunque algún día se lo popondría ese no era el momento.

Finalmente optó por hacerle caso a Blaise, un _brazalete, le compraré un brazalete_.

Entró a una joyería en busca de un brazalete, ahora tenía que elegir uno que a ella le podría gustar, se la imaginó a ella colocándoselo en su muñeca. Ya sabía qué buscar.

Compró rápidamente el brazalete, recordó que había quedado con ella a las 3:00pm para salir, solo tenía media hora para llegar, alistarse y esperarla a ella fuera de su sala común.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo, se alistó y se dirigió en busca de ella, cuando iba subiendo las gradas se deslizó y cayó al suelo, justamente cuando Hermione iba saliendo de la puerta.

— Feliz aniversario — dijo mientras se levantaba y sobaba su muñeca. Le entregó el obsequio que tantos problemas le había dado.

— Es muy lindo, Draco — le agradeció con una sonrisa, a la vez que sacaba un bello brazalete de plata con rubíes incrustados en el — Pero...— no sabía si decirle, el pobre chico demostraba que se había esforzado por darle un obsequio ese día — nuestro aniversario es mañana — y rió.

_Definitivamente esa chica lo volvería loco_.


	6. Fingir

Fingir

La miró al otro lado de la mesa, estaba tan sonriente como siempre, o al menos eso mostraba, al parecer sintió su mirada porque volteó a verle.

Rápidamente desvió su mirada y prestó atención a sus amigos, siguiendo la pláctica como de costumbre.

¿En qué momento empezaron a cruzarse sus miradas?

Ahora ella le miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

El Gran Comedor era testigo de sus miradas y sonrisas secretas separadas de extremo a extremo.

Fingiendo su enemistad debido a los diferentes bandos en el que estaban, cuando en la noche anterior habían intercambiado besos que solo se quedarían en secreto junto con la Sala de Menesteres.

— Mírame — le pidió en una de esa noches — te juro que me voy si me dices que no sientes nada después de esto.

Por respuesta recibió un fuerte y cálido beso, que al siguiente día se convertiría en solo un recuerdo.

Las noches en las que soñaba con ella le hacían darse cuenta que quería que fuera la primera persona que vería al despertar, con su piel bronceada y su cabello desordenado. Sabía que su relación no iba bien, se veía cansada con la insistencia del pelirrojo al tratar de conquistarla de nuevo, lo notaba al ver su cambio de ánimo al momento de terminar sus encuentros.

Él no te trata como yo lo hago, pensó.

Se encontraba debajo de un árbol, con la intención de estudiar con sus dos mejores amigos, algo le distrajo, verla de lejos en el pasillo, su cabello lacio ondear al compás del viento, con su distinguido caminado delicado y su expresión de superioridad hacia los demás, la cual desaparecía por completo en sus encuentros. Ella había encendido su interés de explorar nuevas experiencias.

Sus manos rozaban accidentalmente al elegir los ingredientes de las pociones que debían elaborar en clase. Se sentía mal el no poder demostrar abiertamente el amor que se tenían.

A sus amigos les estaba pareciendo raro tantas excusas. ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba ir a estudiar a la biblioteca y no en la sala común, como era lo habitual?, ó ¿En qué momento le interesaba asistir a los entrenamientos de quidditch, especialmente cuando jugaban contra Slytherin?

Al cambio de clase Hermione recogió sus cosas y salió del aula, como siempre acompañada de los dos chicos, al salir se encontraron con el grupo de Malfoy, después de su intercambio habitual de palabras entre ellos siguieron su camino. Algo chocó con el hombro de Hermione provocando que accidentalmente se le cayera un libro.

— Oh, perdona — se agachó para recoger su libro — pero ten más cuidado a la próxima, Granger — dijo Pansy con un tono poco burlón al momento en que se lo entregaba.

— Descuida, Parkinson — tomó su libro. Le dio la espalda y volteó a verla con complicidad — Lo tendré.

"Te espero después de la cena en la torre de Astronomía" decía la nota que le había dejado Pansy en el libro de Hermione.


	7. TrenExpreso de Hogwarts

Tren/Expreso de Hogwarts

— ¡Espera, aún no subas! — Narcissa caminaba lo más rápido posible detrás de Draco. El Expreso de Hogwarts estaba a unos minutos de partir para llevar a los estudiantes, muchos habían regresado para un nuevo año en Hogwarts después de la guerra. Draco detuvo su caminar y bajó sus maletas al escuchar la voz de su madre, volteó a buscarla entre la multitud de padres y estudiantes, la encontró a unos pasos de él.  
— Madre, por favor — dijo secamente. Tomó de nuevo sus maletas y le dio la espalda para seguir su camino, pero se detuvo de nuevo.  
Narcissa se quedó detrás de él — ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?. Regresar a Hogwarts no es una decisión que se deba tomar a la ligera, ¿Qué dirán de ti? — le cuestionó.

— Honestamente. No me importa lo que la gente piense de mi, madre — la miró directamente a los ojos — Por primera vez estoy decidiendo algo por mi cuenta, además, prefiero estar en Hogwarts que en la mansión y ser vigilado todo el día y noche.  
Al menos en Hogwarts tendré la posibilidad de ver el exterior y tendrán la certeza de que estaré ahí. — hizo una pausa — Te mantendré al tanto — se acercó a ella y le dio un corto abrazo, se despidió y fue directo al vagón de Slytherin.

El vagón estaba poco lleno, habían varios asientos solos, entró a un compartimiento y colocó sus maletas en su lugar.  
Se sentía solo. Aunque no era mucha diferencia a como se sentía antes, aún debatía si era peor estar rodeado de personas y sentirse solo ó estar como lo estaba, porque ahora estaba realmente solo.  
Conociendo a Blaise quizá no pueda soportar el encarcelamiento en casa, y decida lo mismo que él, Theo, quién se había salvado de no ser marcado estaba de viaje y retomaría el curso después de arreglar los negocios familiares, y Pansy, ella era un caso aparte, aún no estaba seguro si regresaría o se trasladaría a Beauxbatons para acabar el último año.

Recordó el juicio, en donde le habían dado la oportunidad de regresar a Hogwarts y no estar con libertad condicional en su mansión, debido a que era menor de edad en el momento en el que el señor tenebroso colocó su marca en él.  
Estaban a punto de terminar y dar el veredicto final cuando ella se levantó de su asiento exigiendo una segunda oportunidad, proponiendo su regreso a Hogwarts.  
_Una segunda oportunidad_ se dijo así mismo, _una segunda oportunidad_.


	8. EnsueñoSoñar despierto

Ensueño/Soñar despierto

Harry se encontraba de nuevo viendo a través de la ventana de su habitación. Justo acababan de terminar de reconstruir la sala común de Gryffindor, la muerte de Remus había sido una de las que más le había afectado, él era la última persona que tenía cercana a sus padres y perderlo a él había significado perderlos de nuevo.

Desde pequeño había anhelado tener una familia de ensueño, con la esperanza de vivir con Sirius cuando todo terminase, pero una vez más Bellatrix había hecho de las suyas.

Ginny entró silenciosamente a la habitación y se sentó cerca de él. — Soñar despierto no te ayudará en nada Harry, debes dejarlos ir —había entendido finalmente la razón por la cual encontraba a Harry la mayoría de las noches frente a la ventana. Parecía que veía hacia la nada, pero en realidad observaba el bosque prohibido.

Vi a mi padre, los vi, vi a mi madre también — dijo en un susurro.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? —

Ellos me dieron a entender que siempre están conmigo, lo hicieron un momento antes de que Voldemort intentara matarme — "_Los que nos aman jamás nos dejan y siempre estarán en nuestro corazón_" Recordó que le dijo su padrino Sirius en su tercer año.

Por supuesto, Harry — le dedicó una sonrisa que no llegó completamente a sus ojos —Vamos, debemos ordenar las maletas, pronto nos iremos. Esto ya se acabó.

Tú también debes sonreír Ginny, Fred así lo hubiese querido también. Hasta el final.


	9. Secreto

Secreto

― ¿Qué te sucede conmigo? ― Estaba realmente enojada en ese momento. ― Me dices que vendrás y luego no apareces más. ¿Estás evitándome?

Simplemente se me complicó venir — dijo sentándose en el sofá de la sala

Claro, así como lo has hecho estas últimas semanas¸ ¿en dónde has estado? — preguntó cruzándose de brazos frente a él

No puedo decirte

¿Por qué no...?

― Solo no puedo hacerlo, ¿me entiendes?, y debemos dejar de vernos a escondidas por un tiempo — se levantó y ahora ambos estaban frente a frente.

―Hemos luchado contra todo, la mayoría de nuestros amigos está en nuestra contra ahora, para que tú vengas y decidas por los dos, ¿en qué momento te he permitido decidir por mí? —se señaló a sí misma

― Ellos han guardado nuestro secreto, a pesar de no aceptarlo ¿pero qué si ya no lo hacen más?

Desde hace días no me cuentas nada y sé que escondes algo, solo dime, sabes que puedo ayudarte, podremos hacerlo

¡Lo hago por tu bien, por nuestro bien! ¡Entiende que nuestra relación es muy riesgosa! Ambos somos de diferente bando. Y lo sabes.

Waao, creí que ya habías considerado todo eso antes de aceptar esto. ¡Entonces desde un inicio nunca hubiéramos empezado a salir!

No te quiero hacer sufrir

Si no quieres hacerlo explícame qué te sucede, porque eso es lo que estás haciendo.

Cada vez lo pones más difícil, ¿no confías en mí?

Claro, ¿¡Pero cómo quieres que lo siga haciendo cuando tú no lo haces conmigo!? 

No tengo tiempo para esto, lo mejor será terminarlo aquí ― dijo Draco finalmente.

Un silencio se hizo notar en la sala.

Después de unos minutos Hermione respondió ― Bien, tienes razón ― pausó ―lo nuestro no tiene ningún futuro.

Se quedó quieto mientras la veía tomar sus cosas e irse, no sin antes darle una última mirada, por supuesto que confiaba en ella, pero cómo le explicaba que en unos pocos días se tendría que unir a las filas del señor tenebroso, portando así la marca en su antebrazo izquierdo. La traicionaría, después de él haberle dicho que haría todo lo imposible para evitarlo. Estaba mal, pero la única razón del porqué lo hacía era para mantenerla viva a ella y a su madre.


	10. Fortuna

Fortuna 

Iba distraída en la oscuridad de la noche pensando en el último regalo de Navidad que compraría, cuando alguien chocó con ella

— ¡Rayos! — miró al culpable de que una de sus bolsas cayeran a la nieve, por fortuna no llevaba nada frágil.

—Lo siento — dijo el chico mientras recogía la bolsa

Ella se quedó atenta en cuanto escuchó esa voz, le sonaba... familiar, buscó el rostro del chico el cual iba cubierto por el frío.

Levantó la vista y le tendió el paquete, se quedó sorprendido, ¿Granger… la sabelotodo? Primera vez que soy amable y ¿tenía que ser Granger?

¿Malfoy? — era la primera vez que lo veía desde la guerra

¿Granger? — la miró y luego dirigió su mirada a la bolsa que aún seguía en su mano

—Gracias — tomó el paquete, en ese momento sus manos rosaron y desviaron sus miradas — Que amable, creí que me odiabas — dijo con un poco de sarcasmo

— Pues yo creí que eras una señora gorda que no se fija dónde camina — dijo mordazmente, la miró fijamente, ya no la odiaba, hace meses que no la veía y no tenía caso seguir haciéndolo, pero no estaba de más molestarla un poco...

Iba a contestarle cuando sintió una brisa, se frotó los brazos por el frío, el clima estaba horrible, ya empezaba a nevar y el viento iba aumentando, él vio su gesto — Será mejor que entremos, ¿no crees?

Entraron a las tres escobas, estaba lleno por el reciente clima, buscaron una mesa apartada, la única ¡Gracias a Merlín!.. Se sentaron frente a frente sin cruzar miradas, hubo un silencio sepulcral y algo incómodo por unos minutos hasta que la antes Gryffindor rompió el silencio

— ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en estos últimos meses?...ya sabes, después de la guerra — le preguntó dudosa con la mirada en sus manos sobre la mesa, Draco la miró con una ceja alzada y sonrió burlón ¿Alguna vez podrá estar callada?, suspiró

— Pues, ¿qué te digo? No hay mucho que contar de un ex-mortífago, mi padre está en Azkaban y mi madre se salvó de estar ahí, es una fortuna que no haya terminado también ahí, ahora yo...umm, yo estoy aquí...contigo


	11. Sala de los Menesteres

Sala de los Menesteres

— Ah, por fin te dignas en aparecer, Granger — Draco la esperaba sentado en una banca fuera del despacho de la profesora McGonagall — Ya estaba pensando en que te habías muerto antes de hacer una patrulla conmigo.

— Te aseguro que nunca moriría por alguna causa que te involucre, a no ser que haya perdido mi razonamiento — se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados.

— Además, vine tarde porque...ah, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Él se levantó y encendió su lámpara — No te preocupes, tampoco es como que me interese.  
Ella le dedicó una mirada de disgusto y se le adelantó en el camino — ¿Vamos o qué?

Atravesaron un pasillo, el interior del castillo era demasiado diferente en la oscuridad, subieron las gradas para llegar al séptimo piso, el penúltimo escalón estaba un poco levantado del lado en donde ella caminaba, sin darse cuenta tropezó y solo alcanzó a detener su total caída con la túnica de Draco, lo que provocó que ambos cayeran.

— Tú, idiota, fíjate por donde caminas

Se quejó Draco levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su túnica

— Fue un accidente — replicó — ¿Acaso no puedes pasar un momento sin ser tan insoportable?

— ¿Y tú de ser tan insufrible? —

— Básicamente es lo mismo que te acabo de decir — mencionó

—, y tan sabelotodo, como siempre — agregó Draco  
— Búscate otro apodo diferente, ¿quieres?, porque...— No terminó de hablar, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose la interrumpió. — ¿Qué?, ¿qué haces?, suéltame la mano — intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero él lo impidió

— Cállate — se acercó a ella y le susurró — solo lo hago para que no vuelvas a caerte y arruines todo — ambos avanzaron hacia la puerta, verificaron que no hubiese nadie y entraron en ella. 

La sala de los Menesteres se había transformado en una pequeña habitación con una iluminación tenue, cuando entraron un poco más unas velas se encendieron mostrando un camino, dejando ver un sillón, junto a él una pequeña mesa con un libro y dos tazas de manzanilla. Un ambiente de tensión los envolvió, ambos observaron la sala y se miraron mutuamente, bajaron sus miradas a sus manos, aún seguían unidas. Las separaron rápidamente. La sala se ajustaba respecto a sus necesidades,_ ¿pero acaso había creado una cita para ellos? _El camino de regreso se volvió incómodo, ambos tratando de no tener ni un mínimo contacto con el otro, al menos en ese momento.


	12. Flores

Flores

La tomó del brazo sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se dirigieron al fondo de un pasillo en el quinto piso, entraron a un aula abandonada.  
― Draco, no podemos estar aquí

― Pues acostúmbrate ― se encogió de hombros ―que ahora será un lugar muy recurrente para nosotros.

Se posaron cerca de una ventana, en donde cada uno de sus movimientos eran reflejados por la luz de la luna.  
― Sé que no es un momento especial, y no quiero tomar nada apresurado, pero yo simplemente ― explicaba con un poco de nerviosismo, esto no era su estilo ― Yo... ten ― se quedó sorprendida ante el gesto, Draco dejó ver una rosa azul en sus manos, se la estaba obsequiando.  
― Una rosa azul ― dijo asombrada― nunca había visto una de esas.  
― Sí, mi madre cultivaba muchas flores cuando era chico, pero esas rosas son únicas, ahora solo se conserva una pequeña parte en el jardín de la mansión, son…son sus favoritas.  
― Es realmente hermosa ― respondió tomándola entre sus manos ― Ahora también son las mías  
― Me contó que eran sus favoritas por su especial significado, representan cinco elementos: la confianza, reserva, armonía, fidelidad y amor.

Al escuchar esto último algo en ella se contrajo ― Te lo agradezco, pero es solo que… ¿estás seguro de esto? ― acarició la rosa entre sus manos ― ¿Amor? ― solo a alguien sin buen razonamiento se le ocurriría intentar algo como lo nuestro y en estas circunstancias. ― Se apoyó frente a la ventana y dirigió su mirada a la luna.  
― Puede que este sea nuestro destino ― le escuchó decir

― ¿Y si lo nuestro no funciona y encontramos a mejores personas? ―

― Eso a quien debería preocuparle es a mí ― respondió él mientras se colocaba a su lado.  
― Tengo miedo, ¿sí?, ni siquiera podemos estar juntos en un lugar público si no es para insultarnos y no quiero que ese sea nuestro destino – su mirada se mostraba triste, sus ojos brillaban debido a unas pequeñas gotas de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, él apartó un pequeño mechón de su rostro. Miró sus labios, esos que no paraban de hablar y que cada vez se moría por probar― Además tú… ― sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a sus labios. Hermione se quedó atónita, era la primera vez que le sucedía eso, cuando salió de su burbuja cerró sus ojos y le correspondió, el beso era delicado, suaves roces, sensación de paz, finalmente ambos se separaron lentamente. Ella aún seguía perpleja, se sentía tan triste que necesitó apoyarse en su pecho ― Prométeme que no dejaras que te marquen.  
― Te lo prometo. ― le respondió rodeándola en un fuerte abrazo.

(Continúa en "Menstruación")


	13. Dolor

Dolor

― ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos besamos?, discutíamos, hablábamos sobre quienes sólo son el viaje de otras personas para encontrarse con algo mejor, con su verdadero destino, creía que nos acompañaríamos mutuamente y que seríamos nuestro destino, pero tú no creías en eso y para callarte te besé ― le miró fijamente y le susurró ― Sé que no he sido lo mejor en éstos últimos meses, pero soy egoísta y quiero que pases el resto de tu vida a mi lado, gracias a tu indiferencia en éstos días me he dado cuenta de no puedo vivir sin ti, cuando te encontré le diste sentido a mi vida. ― hizo una pausa, le tomó de las manos y le miró a los ojos... sus ojos, había extrañado esa inexplicable mirada de la cual se enamoró, finalmente dijo ― A veces siento que sólo te estoy acompañando en tu viaje en barco mientras tú encuentras tu destino, el amor de tu vida, y cuando llegue el momento te veré bajar del barco, subirás al muelle... y te irás de mi lado.

Sabía que a pesar de todo estaba esperando un momento así, pero no podía, no quería que le lastimaran nuevamente ― Voy a cuidarte como debí haberlo hecho desde la primera vez, perdóname las veces que te hice sentir celos y sentías que nadie estaba a tu lado, tratabas de disimular que no te afectaba, no sabía el dolor que te estaba provocando, voy a amarte a pesar de todo, porque me niego a renunciar a ti ― Draco bajó la mirada y apretó más fuerte sus manos ― no hay nadie más con quien yo quiera vivir el resto de mis días, a tu lado no existe la tristeza, junto a ti todo es felicidad, sólo existimos tú y yo. ― le tomó de las mejillas y sonrió ― no quiero terminar sin intentar una vez más lo que hemos iniciado.

En el fondo anhelaba recuperar todo lo construido y eso significaba que había una razón para continuar amándose ― Sí, tú me acompañarás todo el viaje en mi barco hacia el muelle, cuando llegue subiré ― respondió, le tomó las mejías y le miró a los ojos ― y me daré la vuelta para ayudarte a subir para que estés junto a mí y sigamos nuestro destino ― Hermione le sonrió y dijo ― porque no hay nadie más, no quiero a nadie más que no seas tú, porque mi destino eres tú.


	14. Menstruación

Menstruación

Maldita sea, odiaba sentirse así ¿por qué tenía que sufrir así?  
Eran uno de esos días en que se sentía inútil y vulnerable, la maldita menstruación y el insoportable Andrés habían regresado, justamente en esos días.  
¿Días de exámenes y su visita? No, definitivamente esa combinación no iba, la incomodidad que le hacía el malestar de su vientre y su espalda no le permitía concentrarse, aunque por una parte era bienvenida su visita, era un alivio y no se tendría que preocupar por algo más.  
Se odiaba, pero no en mal sentido, se odiaba por el hecho de dejar que su cuerpo la dominara y no poder hacer nada contra ello.  
Su día terminó y se acostó a leer frente a la ventana de su habitación, escuchar a sus dos mejores amigos hablar y hablar la habían cansado "¿Podrían parar de hablar?, hoy están siendo un poco más insoportables para alguien, chicos" había dicho Ginny en el almuerzo. Y ni hablar de Draco, le costó trabajo inventar una excusa para ir al aula del quinto piso y como si fuera poco la había hecho esperar por casi media hora. Suspiró.  
Observó la hermosa rosa azul que mantenía en su mesa "Es un pequeño hechizo que encontré en un libro" explicó a las chicas cuando le preguntaron en donde la había conseguido, extrañamente de sus cinco pétalos, uno se estaba oscureciendo.  
El siguiente día sería diferente, definitivamente, al menos eso esperaba ella.

(Continúa en "Secreto")


End file.
